The Concert Experience
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Ellington walks towards the edge of the stage, drumsticks in hand. He strikes a funny pose and then proceeds to hand someone one of the drumsticks. The next thing I know he is throwing the other toward where I am standing...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cali and Vega.**

* * *

I bounce up and down excitedly in front of the stage. I have finally been able to save enough money to get tickets to a R5 concert. I'm like two rows from the stage and everything is so surreal. Ross is standing before me singing Cali Girls and it's the best moment of my life. I idolize these people and they are so close I could actually touch them. I glance towards the phone in my hand and watch in horror as it dies. How the hell am I supposed to get home now. Cali was supposed to pick me up since she got the car because she had a date tonight.

The phone situation slowly fades from my mind as the concert continues. The small venue filled with cheers as they finally finish their last song. I cheer so loudly that I swear my vocal cords are going to burst. The smile on my face compares to no other.

Ellington walks towards the edge of the stage, drumsticks in hand. He strikes a funny pose and then proceeds to hand someone one of the drumsticks. The next thing I know he is throwing the other toward where I am standing. It hits me in the face and I reach up to feel a tiny bit of blood. When I bend down to look for the drumstick it's gone. Someone actually took it, I got hit in the face with it. It has my blood on it, I deserve it!

Eventually everyone starts to leave the tiny venue. I reach in my back pocket and grab my phone. I press the home button and remember that it died awhile ago. So I have no ride home now and I'm bleeding. Life decided to fuck with me the one time I felt extremely happy. It couldn't just give me this one day.

I snap back to reality only to realize that the venue is empty and there are tears streaking my face. I reach up to my forehead once again to find the blood has dried. I look up at the empty stage and see someone walk out on it. Wait I know that hair, it's Ryland Lynch. The one person I was most excited to see. I attempt to wipe the tears away with the back of my hand. He looks towards me and looks slightly worried.

I quickly stuff my phone back in my pocket and start to stand. He jumps off the stage and walks over to me.

"Excuse me what are you still doing here?" He asks trying to be polite.

"Ugh my phone died and I need to call my sister to pick me up." I tell him before going to walk towards the exit.

I feel a slight pressure on my wrist preventing me from walking away. That's when I notice that he is touching me, his grip on my wrist loosens and I turn to look at him.

"Oh my god, are you bleeding what happened!" He says, concern evident on his face.

"Oh yeah it's nothing, it's just when Ellington threw his drumstick in the crowd it kind of hit me in the face." I say trying to shrug it off.

"Then where is it?"

"Ugh when it hit me someone else took it."

"That's awful. But hey I can take you backstage and maybe Ellington can give you another one, without blood." Ryland tells me with a wink.

He grabs my wrist once again and leads me towards the stage. He helps me up on it and I follow him to a small room behind it. He opens it to reveal the band all siting there doing their own things. When they hear the door open they all look up. Riker gets a weird look on his face when he sees me. I hide my face by looking at the floor hoping my hair can cover my face.

"What did I tell you about bringing people backstage, the last one tried to kidnap us. Do you not care about our safety!" Riker shouts at his little brother.

"Calm down, she won't try and kidnap us. I found her still in front of the stage when I went to get the rest of the equipment. Her phone is dead and she needs to call her sister, plus she was bleeding." Ryland tells his siblings quickly. **(And yes I know Ellington isn't their sibling but I feel like they would refer to him as their sibling since they are so close.)**

"Wait bleeding, why was she bleeding?" Rydel asks before waking up to me.

"Ell hit her in the face when he threw the drumstick in the crowd."

"Shit I knew that was a bad idea." Ell mumbles to himself as Ross slaps his arm.

Rydel forces me to look up and she examines the wound and dried blood that decorates my forehead.

"Okay, so it just scraped some skin off, you should be fine all you need to do is clean the blood off." She tells me. I smile slightly and look back at he ground.

"Hey, so what's your name?" Ross asks me.

"Vega."

"That's a really cool name." Ryland says with an amazing smile.

"Thanks."

"Here come with me and I can help clean the blood off your face." Ryland says while dragging me out of the room.

He walk into the now empty ladies room and he makes me sit on the counter next to the sink. I watch as he slowly grabs a paper towel and wets it. He begins to dab my forehead and I stare into his eyes.

"So why were you so shy back there?" He asks.

"I felt kind of out of place."

"Oh well you will get used to it eventually."

"What do you mean, I get to see you guys again?" I ask in complete shock.

"Well yeah, I thought we could hangout again, maybe even without someone losing blood." He smirks at his comment and I lightly hit is arm.

I feel sparks at the contact, how could I have not noticed this feeling before? It's like his touch is starting a fire inside me. The feeling is like the cliche moments everyone talks about. It's something I would like to feel a lot more of in the future.

"So if I get to hangout with you again can I ask you all the crazy fan questions now?" I say with a small smile.

"Sure, but nothing to creepy."

"So Rydellington is it real or are the just pretending for the publicity? Ross and Courtney, how long have they been dating? Did Ross write some of the songs on the new album based off of her? Oh what about you and Savannah, are you two dating still?" I cringe at the last question. I know I won't like the answer but I just had to ask.

I had to ask the question that will make everything awkward so very quickly. The same thing that might lead to me crying in front of him.

"First, Rydel and Ellington totally love each other, so yeah it's real. I'm not sure how long Ross and Courtney have been together but I think all the songs off the album were based on made up fictional people. Lastly me and Savannah broke up a few months ago, are relationship started to fade. It wasn't the same anymore." He tells me while starring in the mirror behind me so he can avoid eye contact.

"Oh okay." I mumble while swinging my legs slightly.

"So is that all the fan questions?"

"Yup, no more questions like that."

"So Vega tell me about yourself."

"My name is Vega Harmony Rue, I have a twin sister Cali who I share an apartment with. We live right outside of Orlando. I love to write and me and Cali make YouTube videos in our free time." I say thoughtfully.

He stares at me in shock for a minute. I basically just old him a ton of personal stuff, I told Ryland Lynch about myself. The same Ryland that I'm obsessed with, but I don't want him to know that.

"Wow, that sounds cool."

"Sure..."

"So are you dating anyone, I mean you did ask me about my love life, it's only fair that I get to ask you about yours."

"Nope, totally single."

His hand brushes against my arm slightly and I feel the sparks again. I look up and lock eyes with him. I slowly lean towards him and he does the same. Oh my stars I'm about to kiss Ryland Lynch! He presses his for head against mine and looks at me to make sure it's okay. I'm about to to lean the rest of the way in when I hear the door open.

We quickly pull apart and look to see Rocky standing in the doorway. He has a smile on his face and I get the urge to just hit him. Before I can Ryland is already hitting his brother and yelling at him. I slide off the counter and check my forehead in the mirror before walking up to them.

"So Vega, do you need to use my phone to call your sister?" Rocky asks trying to break the tension.

"Yeah."

I grab his phone from him and quickly dial my twins number. Eventually I get her voicemail and hang up. So my sister apparently decided her date is more important than picking her sister up from a concert. I hand Rocky his phone.

"She didn't answer." I mumble.

"Oh well we could always take you home." Ryland suggests.

"Seriously Ry, we barely know her, she could kill us." Rocky whispers to Ryland.

"Trust me if I was a murderer you would be dead by now." I tell them.

"You heard that?" Rocky asks with a scared expression.

"Ugh, yeah, you weren't exactly being that quiet." I tell him and he looks to the ground.

"Sorry, if Ryland says he trusts you then I guess we can drop you off." Rocky says before quickly exiting the room.

Ryland grabs my hand and pulls me towards their waiting tour bus. I slowly climb the stairs and gaze around the small space.

"Vega, ugh were do you live?" Ryland asks. I quickly tell him the address and ten minutes or so later the large tour bus is in front of my tiny apartment complex. I stand up and open the door to the bus, I can hear footsteps behind me. I step out of the bus and Ryland appears next to me. His hand wraps around my arm and I lock eyes with him.

"Do you think I might be able to see you again?" He asks.

"Sure, if you want to."

"I would love to." He says before handing me his number. He places a light kiss to my cheek and disappears back into the tour bus. I take one look back before entering my building.

* * *

 **So the ending was super crappy and it got rushed but I had to finish this chapter soon. Anyway there will be probably only one more chapter. So review and I will post the second chapter soon.**

 **Also me and Cali have just uploaded our new YouTube video dedicated to R5. So check them out our profile is Cali and Vega.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
